


summer daze

by daddyadam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, Luke's Birthday, M/M, gap tooth! luke, pool smut, sugar baby! luke, sugar daddy! Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyadam/pseuds/daddyadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's Luke's 25th birthday, and his sugar daddy, Michael, gives him a gift to show him how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer daze

Luke woke up surrounded by balloons, and the light vanilla scent of birthday cake. a smile spread over his thin lips at the remembrance of the date. it was his 25th birthday.

"happy birthday baby." Michael smiled, giving Luke a small kiss on his lips.

"aww thank you Michael." Luke beamed.

"I have a surprise for you." Michael smirked.

Luke grinned, rolling out of bed at the sentence. "what is it?"

"I can't tell you otherwise it won't be a surprise. but I can tell you it's better than last years gift." Michael replied.

Luke thought about his previous birthday, remembering his sugar daddy buying him a vacation home on the islands he had also bought him. he wondered how this gift could top that. he didn't think anything could top that.

Michael grabbed Luke's hand, and led him through the mansion. he stopped right before the door to the basement, and then looked back and smiled at his love.

"you ready?" he asked, squeezing Luke's hand. Luke nodded quickly, and then followed Michael to the basement. they stopped  
before another door, one Luke was told never to go into. his heart raced as he wondered what could be behind the thick piece of wood. he wondered what had been hidden to him for the past couple years.

Michael slowly opened the door, loving the impatient look on Luke's face. he loved teasing Luke, it was the only time he really got to see the impatient face that held wonder and excitement.

Michael finally let the door open all the way, revealing another pool room. Luke's eyebrows drew together, wondering how Michael found this better than the year before.

"we already have a pool." Luke said, his eyes seeming to ask Michael to explain why the gift was an average looking pool, it even appeared smaller than their other one.

"it's not just any pool, princess." Michael smiled, releasing Luke's hand so he could look for himself.

Luke quickly walked into the room, studying the surroundings, and looking for something truly amazing. all he saw was a shelf of lube, and some towels. he sighed, and walked to the water, well what he originally thought was water.

as he got closer to the pool he realized that the "water" wasn't as clear blue as it was supposed to be. it was actually quite thick, and was the color of cream.

Luke thought he knew what the substance was, but he dipped his finger into the pool to be sure. he made sure his pointer finger was covered, then put it in his mouth, sucking lightly on his skin.

"is this your cum?" Luke asked, eyes filling with amazement.

"it sure is babyboy. been filling it since I got this house." Michael smirked, walking up beside Luke.

"can I go in?" Luke asked, his eyes blown like a kid in a candy stores.

"of course baby, that's why it's in a pool." Michael smiled.

Luke grinned from ear to ear, then pulled off his underwear. he walked over the steps, and took a small step into the cum. he felt it envelope his feet, and warm  
them in its grip.

Luke wiggled his toes, loving the sloshing feeling.

"are you coming in?" Luke asked, his eyes meeting Michael's dark green ones.

"maybe later, I'll just watch for now." Michael purred, taking a seat on one of the pool chairs.

Luke nodded, and walked down the remaining steps. by the time he reached the pool floor, he was three feet deep in Michaels cum. he cupped his hands, running it over his shoulders, the ones desperately needing the attention from the warmth.

Luke felt that wasn't satisfying enough, so he slowly sank his whole body below the surface, letting the thick cum hug around him, and fill every crevice of skin.

when he needed to breathe, he rose to the surface. he let his mouth open as he neared the top, swallowing a bit of the salty treat.

when he reached the surface, he threw his head back so his hair was out of his face, letting the cum cover his surroundings.

Michael let out a moan at the sight. enjoying the way his baby played in his filth. he loved the way Luke looked covered in cum. he loved everything about Luke, and he liked everything about his own cum.

"how is it?" Michael asked, hand running over the growing bulge in his pants.

"it's great daddy, you should join me." Luke replied. he then let his head fall below the surface, stopping once the cum reached his nose. he made eyes at Michael as he opened his mouth, waiting for it to become full. he then raised his head above the surface again, and spit the cum through the small gap between his two front teeth, hearing a small groan fall from Michaels red lips.

"how can I resist that?" Michael said, his voice becoming gravely with lust.

he slowly removed his pajama pants, letting his 46" dick fall of his pants. Luke moaned at the size, watching as it hardened to its full width of 5.5"

"you like what you see?" Michael asked. Luke nodded quickly, moving to the edge of the pool.

"want to feel you daddy." Luke moaned.

"where do you want to feel me?" Michael smirked, walking into his own cum.

Luke pointed to his mouth, his eye lashes batting slowly.

Michael groaned, meeting Luke half way into the pool.

"you look so pretty baby. so pretty and dirty." Michael murmured, his hands wrapping around Luke's thicc waist.

"just for you daddy." Luke replied, leaving a gentle kiss on Michaels shoulder.

Michael lifted Luke's chin, letting their lips meet half way, then morph into one being as they danced together.

Michael let his hands venture to Luke's ass as they kissed, letting a finger push against his pulsing hole. he liked the way the cum seemed to fill the now reveled hole, filling the crevices with its juice.

Michael let his finger slowly enter Luke, using his own cum as lube. Luke moaned against Michaels lips, loving the feeling of being full again. it had been barely 12 hours since Michael was inside him, but he craved the feeling so desperately.

Michael worked in a second finger, than another. pretty soon Michael whole fist had disappeared into Luke's ass, and Luke was whimpering. his eyes were blown, and they almost looked crazy. Michael thought it was beautiful.

"I need you." Luke moaned.

"are you sure you're ready for me?" Michael asked. the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the man. he was his everything, and he never wanted to see him in pain.

Luke nodded his head quickly, his eyes begging Michael to make the next move.

Michael took a deep breath, then slowly moved his cock inside Luke's tight hole. he felt the skin cover his throbbing dick, giving it the small relief it craved.

Michael continued to slowly move through Luke's body, bottoming out as the head of his dick passed Luke's lips.

Luke moaned around Michael, loving the warm feeling growing in his stomach, swirling around Michaels 46 incher.

"you like that?" Michael asked. Luke moaned in response, unable to speak around the thickness in his mouth.

Michael slowly gyrated his hips. he wished he could pull out and slam back into Luke, but he was too big for that, so he settled with these subtle movements.

the movements where enough to send Luke over the edge though, and his cum sprayed from his own dick, mixing with the cum already in the pool.

a loud moan surrounded Michael cock, sending the vibrations all the way to his spine, and sending him over the edge too. his own cum sprayed from his tip, coming from Luke's mouth like the fountain they had in the entrance to the mansion. he watched as his sticky cum joined it's family in the pool, mixing in nicely with its friends.

Michael slowly pulled out, feeling Luke's jelly body collapse once his support was gone. Michael quickly pulled the man to his chest, not wanting him to disappear into the cum.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how big you are, daddy." Luke hummed, his heavy eyes falling closed.

Michael smiled, and kissed Luke's sweaty forehead. "I don't think I'll ever get used to how tight you are, princess."

"I love you." Luke yawned, curling into his lovers chest.

"not as much as I love you." Michael replied, carrying the man to his bed.


End file.
